Paradise Lost
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: Gwen is set on stealing Jack from Ianto, to what extent will she go? Warning : slash, no spoilers..Gwen bashing. Not for Gwen lovers. COMPLETE
1. 01 Happy Lives

**Disclaimer : **Ianto's not dying, nor are Tosh and Owen(he's not living but dead either), Jack doesn't give a damn about Gwen - Obvious proofs that I don't own Torchwood. (And it's not possible to mistake me for RTD 'cause really, even if you're blind, you can't mistake a 17 year old girl for a man)

**Warnings :**

Slash(of course, since I'm writing it)

Swearing

Graphic blowjob

Gwen bashing(definitely not for Gwen lovers)

Unbeta'd

An experiment - first attempt at humour.

**Pairings :** Jack/Ianto, slight Owen/Tosh, Gwen pinning on Jack

**A/N: **

1. For the record, when this story was originally thought of, it was a serious fic but then I decided to add in some humour. So the theme is serious but it has been presented in a light manner. I don't do much humour so please review and let me know if it's fine. Cause if it's not good, I'll do it the serious way.

2. The story has nothing to do with the novel, Paradise Lost. I have not even read that.

3. In the middle of the chapter, you'll be told of a _report _which Jack and Ianto consider. For that I want to make clear that the words in bold and italics are Jack's handwriting and only italics are Ianto's

4. I love reviews

5. Anyone who'd like to beta this, please shot me message

So now on with the story

* * *

"Ianto!!"

"You called Gwen?"

"Uhmm yeah, actually I've got a date with Rhys and I don't wanna be late. So could you do those reports on the weevil sighting yesterday? Please sweetie?"

Ianto tried not to think that this was the fifth day in a row that Gwen was asking him to do so and that he too had a date. He tried to ignore the fact that this was Gwen, who was always pinning on his boyfriend; Gwen, who regarded him no more as a liability in field; Gwen, who thought him fit only to make coffee and file up reports. And like a good employee he was, he smiled and said "Oh sure, why not. Enjoy your date"

Jack noticed Ianto, still working. The archivist should have left long before this, they had a date in fifteen minutes! Yet here he was, still at the hub. Jack got up, deciding to put an end to his boyfriend's habit of overworking.

"Yan, I was supposed to be picking you up from your flat after fifteen minutes and you're still here?"

"Just ten more minutes Jack."

"Fine but what is this report that you're doing?"

"Yesterday's weevils."

"But I'd told Gwen to do that. Why the hell are you doing it?"

"Uh - she had to go out with Rhys so -"

"Ianto! You don't have to do other people's reports. And even you had a date today!" Jack knew Gwen very well and he knew how she treated Ianto. He also knew that it hurt Ianto, more because she was always trying to make Jack think that he loved her. And yet, the archivist said nothing and continued it all silently, not even complaining once. But then that was his Ianto, that was why Jack loved him so much, not that he said it to the other man, but he did.

"That's my job, Jack" Ianto replied, bringing Jack back from his thought world.

"That bloody well is not in your job description, Ianto Jones and -"

"Hey listen, let's not talk all this right now, lemme finish this up. The sooner this is done, the sooner we can leave."

"Fine, but we need to talk about this tomorrow. Ok?"

"Ok. Now help me out with this."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hey Tosh, nice top you're wearing," said Gwen as she passed Toshiko's station before moving on to her own. _Definitely better than that yesterday's garage sale kinda piece_, she added to herself.

"Hi Gwen. Thanks," Tosh replied with a smile, wondering what Gwen would want today. She couldn't be _wasting _a compliment without any reason.

"By the way Tosh I was wondering if you could check on that hospital record for me. Jack told me to do it but I just forgot." _Why should I do such small jobs when I can tell you to_. As long as Jack didn't know about it, it was the best arrangement for her. And even if Jack found out, it ain't as if he'd say something to her. Poor guy, she knew he loved her and he had to fuck a coffee boy to keep away from her as she was already engaged. _Not for long_, she thought, smiling.

"Gwen, your coffee"

"Thanks Ianto. Hey did you do that report for me, honey? 'cause if you have then I'd better give that to Jack, he must be waiting."

Before Ianto could answer, Jack strolled in and replied on his behalf.

"Actually Gwen, Ianto was doing that report when I came to take him out for dinner, so we completed the report together."

"Oh. Actually I had to go out with Rhys, you know what he's like when I miss a date for Torchwood stuff"

"Oh yeah, I know. So now team, get down to work. Owen, check the reports of that accident, it wasn't just a car that killed the guy. Tosh, I want CCTV footage from the hospital where he was admitted. Gwen, see if there has been any other such case before, which you should have done earlier. And Ianto, get to my office, NOW."

"Jack, you said we _all _have to get to work. I don't understand why the tea-boy always gets away without any stuff to do," smirked Owen.

"Well, if you must know, he does the most important job here, he keeps your Captain sane, satisfied and sated, and trust me, he works hard," replied Jack, making Ianto blush. "And he does the job of looking good and desirable all the time, which I must say none of you could do better than him." Owen and Tosh shared a laugh at this, Ianto blushed furthermore and Gwen rolled her eyes and thought - _Poor Jack, he has to do praise a petty tea boy to get the wanker to keep him company but soon, I'll leave Rhys and Jack won't need him anymore_.

"Anything else you need to know Owen, I could give you the details if you wish." Jack said, grinning.

"Oh spare me the horrors"

"Actually, I think you all have a right to know, after all everyone needs to know their team member's working style. So I'd say he's the best in mornings, when we've just arrived and -" Ianto turned around wishing the ground would swallow him.

"Shut up Jack!" cried Tosh. "I'm not hearing any of that."

"Well since the lady insists, I think I must agree to her. Anyways, we're getting late. Let's go Ianto"

"Sorry _sir_, but I think Owen would like his coffee ready after he's done checking the reports. And sir, I also have to feed Myfanwy and Janet. Also, there's some stuff to file in the archives. So I'll be there in two hours, if that's fine with you sir." Ianto stressed on every 'sir' knowing the effect it'd have on his boss.

"Yan!" Jack pouted and made the best puppy eyes he could but all he succeeded in doing was making the team giggle hysterically.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Tosh could I have a word?" asked Jack leaning on the Japanese girl's workstation.

"Oh sure, what's it Jack? About the accident case?"

"Uh no, it's about me, no more about Ianto, actually."

Gwen's ears perked at Ianto's name and she tuned all the attention to the conversation. The gears started turning in her little brain.

"Jack, you're not -"started Tosh, with a worried look.

"Of course not Toshiko, how can you think so?"

"I'm sorry but then what is it?"

"Uhm - I was wondering if you know any good shop for rings..."

"What? Do you mean it Jack?"

"Yes." Jack's answer was full of confidence and truthfulness.

Gwen was disgusted, fucking for pleasure was one thing but Jack couldn't possibly marry Ianto!_ He's surely under a lot of stress, I haven't been giving him much attention lately but now I'll put it right_.

----------------------XxX----------------------

The next day, as soon as Owen saw Gwen enter, he smirked and went to Jack's office.

"Did you tell Gwen about your plan?"

"Which plan exactly?"

"The one that involves a Captain, a Teaboy and a ring?" Owen had already been told about it.

"No! You think I would?"

"Then either she overheard it or she's finally left Rhys."

"Why do you say so?"

"Have a look at her."

Jack looked through his office window and saw Gwen at her workstation, wearing a deep cut green top with a dangerously low waist jeans.

"Harkness, she's desperate!"

"Well who wouldn't be. But she doesn't realize that it takes more than that to get _me _desperate"

"I would rather not know your fetishes Jack. But I was thinking, she's so meant for green"

"Definitely. But keep her away from Ianto, ok?"

"I'm sure you can manage that better than me, what with his job that requires his constant presence in your office"

"Aha, you gave me a great idea Doctor Harper. Do me a favour, send my teaboy here and then get an urgent craving for coffee."

"Sure thing boss. But do you think it'd be safe to drink it if she's made it?"

"Take that risk for me Owen, please," Jack said as both of them laughed non-stop.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hey Gwen, looking good," said Owen as he came back to his workstation.

"Thanks." _Oh Owen, I know you love me but I'm so meant for Jack, and even without him, who'd want you as a boyfriend_.

"Oi teaboy, Jack wants you in his office."

"What for now?"

"You'd know that better now, you know keeping him sane satisfied and sated. But you sound like you're already bored of him. Careful, don't let him out of your grip, wolves are quick but vixens are quicker." Owen cast a meaningful glance at Gwen.

"Ah, I'm afraid that Jack's not much fond of vixens. He'd prefer Janet more." Ianto was a bit apprehensive about it but he tried to push it away.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"You called for me sir?"

"Yeah Ianto, I was wondering if you could have a look at this report," Jack said pointing to a set of papers lying in front of him. Rolling his eyes, Ianto walked to stand behind Jack, bending to see the papers.

"It seems to be a bit vague _sir_" Ianto whispered, his warm breath caressing Jack's earlobe. The said _report _was a list with Jack's handwriting saying -

_**Blowjob**_

_**Coffee**_

_**Hot table sex**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Sex in my bunk**_

_**Dinner**_

_**Movie**_

_**Make love in your bedroom**_

_**?????**_

The last one made Ianto's heart skip a beat - _make love_? That was the first time Jack used the term, it was always sex or shagging otherwise. He glanced at Jack who was smiling nervously. Responding with a smile of his own, Ianto took a pen from Jack and wrote something on the list and handed it back to Jack a few minutes later.

_**Blowjob **__- always a good exercise for the mouth to take something in and lick until it explodes, a bonus when it tastes good_

_**Coffee**__ - Decaf for the explaining the teaboy's job description to a medic who never keeps his mouth shut_

_**Hot table sex **__- Only if I get to wear your coat while doing it_

_**Lunch**__ - With a snickering doctor, giggling computer genius and a jealous vixen_

_**Sex in my bunk **__- Would love to see you writhe in the little space_

_**Dinner **__- A proper one, no take away._

_**Movie **__- No horror, back row seats, vacant cinema hall_

_**Make love in your bed **__- Waiting desperately _

"Seriously, vixen?"

"Well Owen was saying something about vixens being quicker than wolves"

"And what did you say?" Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"That you'd rather have Janet"

"I'm pretty happy with the present arrangements, you know, we don't need to bring poor Janet into it"

"Good for you, now if you wouldn't mind, my mouth wants a bit of exercise"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hey Gwen, I was wondering if you could get me some coffee, I'm really busy or I'd have done it myself"

"Whatever Owen, I'll get it."

As Gwen had a look at the coffee beans, she was struck with a brilliant idea. She quickly got Owen's coffee and rushed to the archives.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Ianto licked the tip of Jack's cock slightly, as he knelt before the Captain, the look in whose eyes made it clear that he was presently in a blissful trance. The archivist then licked the already weeping cock so lightly that it made Jack shiver and arch his back.

"Yan, stop teasing me, just take it in!"

Ianto smiled at his lover's need. "Your wish is my command _sir_" The way the word 'sir' rolled down the Welshman's tongue made Jack's cock twitch. The Welshman took the entire length in his mouth and moved his tongue in ways that only he could. Jack's hands came around Ianto's neck, one of them grabbing a fistful of his hair as the Captain made obscene sounds. It didn't take Jack too long to come and Ianto swallowed all of him, licking off the last drop from his cock.

"Ianto Jones, I don't know what I'd do without you"

"Probably die from the dust you generate here"

"Or maybe die of sexual frustration?" Jack offered as Ianto got up.

"Oh no, you'd have the vixen for that or maybe Janet" Ianto grinned as he walked out.

"And Yan?"

"Yeah?"

"Coffee please"

"Sure, your _decaf _coffee will be here in ten minutes"

"Oh please! You didn't really mean it!"

----------------------XxX----------------------

So, should I continue it? And if yes then should I do it in the same humourous way or go back to serious storytelling?


	2. 02 Paradise In Your Arms

**Disclaimer : **Ianto's not dying, nor are Tosh and Owen(he's not living but dead either), Jack doesn't give a damn about Gwen - Obvious proofs that I don't own Torchwood. (And it's not possible to mistake me for RTD 'cause really, even if you're blind, you can't mistake a 17 year old girl for a man)

**Warnings : **

Slash(of course, since I'm writing it)

Swearing

Graphic sex

Gwen bashing

Unbeta'd

**Pairings :** Jack/Ianto, slight Owen/Tosh, Gwen pinning on Jack

**A/N:**

1. I love reviews - all kinds - suggestions, constructive criticism, praise(of course) or just a little hi, telling me that you _are_ reading this.

2. If anyone's interested in beta'ing it, send me a message.

"Hey teaboy, I needed to give this report to Jack, is it safe to go there, without fearing that I might see something that might damage my eyes?"

Ianto rolled his eyes as he handed the coffee to Owen. "Well, since I'm here in front of you, I think you'll be fine. But just be careful not to touch him, he's acting a bit insatiable today. God knows what he might do," he said, winking at the medic.

"You know what, Jack Harkness' company has had it's effects on you. You used to be such a sweet and modest Welshman and now, look at you! But thanks for the information. In such a case, I'm staying a mile away from his office and you can give this report to him yourself"

"It's not really that bad Owen, especially when he uses his teeth to -" Ianto smirked

"Shut up Ianto!! I'll have to change my eardrums if I ever listen to Captain Jack's sexual exploits. And now, I'm definitely keeping you away from him, he's had too much of an influence on you"

"You won't be able to do that Owen," remarked Tosh, who'd been enjoying the other two's banter. "Jack will personally come and drag Ianto away, see he's already looking out from his office, waiting for him."

"Yeah, guess you're right Tosh, see he's even winking at him, and here we have our teaboy blushing"

"That's so sweet!"

Ianto took a deep breath and kept a straight face. "I'm going to give him his coffee, do you want to give the report to me just now?"

"Actually Ianto, I have to talk to Jack about a project, so if you don't mind, I'll take the coffee to him," said Gwen as she stretched out her hand for the coffee mug.

"Uh - sure." Ianto handed her the mug, a bit unsure.

"Thanks." _Ha, that was easy, he doesn't think much, does he? Or maybe he knows how much Jack loves me and has already accepted defeat_, Gwen thought as she walked up to Jack's office a triumphant grin on her face.

"Hey Ianto, don't worry. Jack won't give her a second look, even if he weren't dating you," Tosh reassured him.

"Yeah, she's no competition for you and she makes awful coffee," added Owen.

"Thanks guys, I know Jack doesn't care about her as anything more than a friend but I still don't like the way she's throwing herself on him all the time."

"None of us does, Ianto, not even Jack and you know that. But as long as she's causing no harm, why care," said Tosh.

"Guess you're right. See you guys later, I gotta do some paperwork."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hey Jack, how's the day going?" asked Gwen as she entered the captain's office.

"Was fine but now I have my doubts," he replied, smirking slightly. "Have a seat," he added, gesturing towards the chair across his desk, directly opposite to him, as he sensed that she was about to come round the desk, closer to him.

"Oh coffee," she smiled as she handed him the mug.

"Thanks. You wanted something?"

"Yeah, uh - I don't know how to tell you Jack. I know you have lots of problems of your own but I don't have anyone else to discuss this with. You have always been there for me and -"

"Come to the topic Gwen"

"Jack, I and Rhys have been having lots of arguments lately. He thinks I'm ignoring him because of Torchwood. He - he told me to choose either him or Torchwood. I -"

"So you want to tell me you're leaving?" Jack tried his best to keep a straight face. He knew hoe happy his team would be to hear Gwen say this.

"No! No! Of course not Jack. I remember what you said last time when I wanted to leave. I can't leave you! I was stupid to be ready to forget everything for Rhys' sake."

Jack's mind wandered to his meeting with Rhys two days back. They'd run into each other at the bar and the man was very excited about his upcoming wedding. Here Gwen was, about to tell him that she was planning to leave Rhys while keeping Rhys himself in the dark. _Nice plan Gwen, so that until I say yes, you don't have to be alone, pity it won't work, not on me at least_.

"No Gwen, I'm not letting you do this. I know how you feel about the job but everything comes after your personal life. Start taking a few half days once in a while, spend more time with him. Sort this out Gwen. ASAP."

Having been a little too happy, thinking of Gwen's departure, Jack had forgotten about his coffee. But now that he remembered it and took the first sip, a strange, slightly disgusted, expression appeared on his face.

"Any problem Jack?"

"No, nothing, just the coffee's decaf," Jack said, smiling slightly. "Come let's go down to the main hub."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"I thought we had an appointment," Jack whispered, grazing his teeth along the Ianto's earlobe.

"I don't know, I don't seem to remember anything."

"Uhmm - an office desk, a World War II coat, rings a bell?"

"Maybe."

"Yan! Leave this paperwork and come up"

"You go, clear up your table, I'll be there in five minutes."

"You better be," said Jack as he left, stopped by Tosh's station, whispered something to her and went up, to his office.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack grabbed Ianto as soon as the archivist entered his office. He shut the door and started unbuttoning the younger man's shirt, kissing him passionately at the same time. Ianto's fingers to fumbled with Jack's shirt buttons. Six minutes thirty-three seconds later, Jack was stark naked and Ianto was only wearing Jack's long coat.

The immortal pushed Ianto onto the desk, handcuffed the young man's wrists and planted soft butterfly kisses all along his neck and shoulders. His one hand played with the archivist's nipple while the other stroked the sensitive inner thigh.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hey Owen, can you go give this report to Jack?" asked Tosh as she checked her watch. _Exactly ten minutes, as Jack said_.

"Sure."

The medic sauntered to the captain's office, unaware of the horrific fate that awaited him. He pushed open the door casually.

"Jack, Tosh sent - OH MY GOD!! OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! I really didn't need to see this! Oh, this is gonna burn into my retinas now!"

"Not my fault!" chided Jack, a irritated look on his face, still lying naked, on top of a blushing and embarrassed Ianto. "You should know better than to come to my office unannounced when you know Ianto's not down there with you!"

As Owen left the room, shutting the door behind him, Jack continued his explorations, unfazed by the interruption. He bit slightly at a nipple bud while toying the other with his fingers. He then licked gently at the spot making Ianto arch his back. Repeating the same treatment with the other nipple and getting a beautiful guttural moan in response, Jack moved lower, satisfied for the moment. He plunged his tongue into the Welshman's navel.

"Jack, please I'm gonna cum!"

"No, you won't until I say, ok?" Jack whispered harshly as he moved his tongue lower, down Ianto's body. He licked the tip of his lover's leaking cock, making it twitch. All the while, he was rewarded by soft moans from the Welshman.

"Jack, I can't hold it. Please!"

"Tell me what you want"

"I want you. I want you inside of me Jack, now!!"

Sensing the desperation in his lover's voice, Jack did away with the teasing, reached out for the lube and wet his fingers in it. One by one, he inserted two fingers inside the archivist, moving them in a scissoring fashion.

"Yes, there, again Jack" panted Ianto as Jack's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Feeling that it was enough, Jack pulled out his fingers, covered his cock with lube and entered Ianto. He gave his lover time to adjust to it before he started moving in a constant rhythm, thrusting in and out.

"Faster Jack, harder - yeahlikethat" moaned Ianto, breathless. He moved up and down, not satisfied with Jack's slow movements. Then, as if on cue,the two of them came together, Jack inside Ianto and Ianto on his and Jack's stomachs.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"TOSH!!!" shouted Owen as he got down and found the Japanese girl giggling.

"I'm so sorry Owen. This was all Jack's idea. I just couldn't resist it," she explained, still giggling.

"What's the matter?" asked Gwen.

"Well, Owen had a view that he's gonna take a long time to forget."

"What do you mean?"

"Go have a look at your dear Jack and you'll know" answered Owen dryly.

"Oh no Gwen, don't go. You'll regret it," advised Tosh as Gwen actually got up to check. Thankfully, the girl had enough brain to listen to her colleague but she didn't drop the topic.

"But what is this about?"

"Well let's say that Jack's coat was on his desk and Janet wasn't the one wearing it," offered Owen.

"I don't get it," said Gwen, confused while the other two laughed their hearts out.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Lunch was a splendid affair for the team.

"Hey Owen, my office desk needs a bit of cleaning and Ianto's gonna be slightly busy. So could you do that for me this evening?" Jack said, smirking.

"Shut up Jack. I'd almost forgotten that by now! And no, I'm never even entering your office again let alone touch that table of yours. Why don't you tell Gwen to do it? I'm sure she'll be delighted. Right Gwen?" Owen scowled, as he turned to look at Gwen.

The other three laughed while a confused Gwen said "Oh sure Jack, I'll do it." Now all four of them laughed even harder, leaving the ex-constable utterly bewildered.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Come on Jack, since the morning all you've done is have sex, concentrate a bit on work now," said Ianto as he sat at his workstation, Jack behind him. The immortal was supposed to be checking on the Rift activities with the Welshman but was instead licking the archivist's earlobe.

"Ok, sorry. No more teasing now, I promise. Serious work. Happy?"

However, before Ianto could reply, the Rift Alert Alarm blazed through the hub. The five of them rushed out and drove to the venue, wondering what awaited them today.

----------------------XxX----------------------

By the time the Torchwood tem got back to the hub, they were all tired to death.

"Bloody Rift!" exclaimed Jack as he removed his coat and threw it off on a couch. He then moved to Ianto, not too happy with the way things had happened. "Hey I'm sorry, I really wanted us to go out on this date, but now.."

"Don't you say anything like that," said Ianto as he cupped his lover's face in his hands. "It wasn't you fault"

"Yeah, but it had been so long since we went out together"

"I know Jack but you couldn't have controlled the Rift. Don't worry, we'll go out tomorrow, ok?"

"Great." Jack grinned as he placed a small peck on Ianto's cheek, not wanting to get too aroused as they were both too tired tonight to do anything but sleep.

----------------------XxX----------------------

**A/N: **While writing this I felt that I'm making Gwen too oblivious of the situation. But then I hate her and this is my story, I can make her look as stupid as I want. After all the story has been written for the sole reason that I wanted to try my hand at Gwen bashing :)

To _milady dragon _: I know, even I couldn't find many of these, so I decided to put up one. I just hate Gwen. No offense to any Gwen lovers here (though frankly, if anyone likes Gwen, I don't understand why they'd be reading the story)

To _jantoloverxx _: Glad that it was funny, I laughed while writing it but I wasn't sure if people would really like it. I too sympathize with Rhys, he had to put up with his fiancé flirting with Jack even on the wedding day!

To _mama rocks _: Again, I'm happy that you think it's funny. As I said, it's my first attempt at humour. Thanks a lot.

To _Amethystbutterflys _: Glad you liked it. You said about liking the idea of the proposal so I hope you're not disappointed but even if you are, I assure you that it's gonna come up soon. I have a bit sweeter and fluffier idea for that. I just love fluff :)

To _Tristy , WingedHybrid, janto-gal , evilpinkbutterfly101, katwinchester, Nolynona, HydroJen, random-nasha, ClioUrania _: Thanks a lot for the wonderful words, I'm going to try to update ASAP.

I was so excited about getting so many reviews!! Thank you guys, you all made my day. Hope you'll continue doing so. It was even more delightful to see familiar names that I saw in my other stories too. I had earlier planned a bit of a serious chapter that included Gwen's plan but then I decided to add in some more fun before that. The next one's more serious and is nearly half-done and I'll try and upload it ASAP. All constructive criticism, suggestions and of course, praise are welcome.


	3. 03 Paradise Lost

**Disclaimer : **Ianto's not dying, nor are Tosh and Owen(he's not living but dead either), Jack doesn't give a damn about Gwen - Obvious proofs that I don't own Torchwood. (And it's not possible to mistake me for RTD 'cause really, even if you're blind, you can't mistake a 17 year old girl for a man)

**Warnings : **

Slash(of course, since I'm writing it)

Swearing

Lot's of emotional moments, tissue might be needed (I needed that while writing it)

Unbeta'd

**Pairings :** Jack/Ianto, slight Owen/Tosh, Gwen pinning on Jack

**A/N:**

1. The idea of paralyzing drug in coffee beans is not mine, I read something similar in a fic and liked the idea.  
I read this in the story "Father" by caz251. I would recommend the story to everyone, it's really sweet with a good lot of gwen-bashing as long as you don't mind mpreg. (I myself am not a big fan of mpreg but still I loved the story)

2. Inspite of what I said about making the story humourous, this chapter turned out to be really serious but I liked the way it turned out so I didn't rewrite it. I'll try to put in some humour in the later ones.

3. I finally decided the timeline of the story. It's somewhere after 'Exit Wounds' though Tosh and Owen are fully alive. Don't ask me how but, as referenced in the chapter, due to John Hart's help, they were saved.

4. I love reviews - all kinds - suggestions, constructive criticism, praise(of course) or just a little hi, telling me that you _are_ reading this.

5. If anyone's interested in beta'ing the story, send me a message.

It was early morning and Jack sat at his desk, smiling. He hoped that today they'd get a chance for the dinner that had been averted yesterday._Yes, we will, I'll not let anything go wrong today. Oh God, please let him say yes._

Owen checked the medical reports but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. So he decided to stop work and open up a porn website.

Tosh was scanning the Rift activities for the week in case they'd missed something.

Gwen was at her workstation, filing nails, wondering who'd be a better choice to hand her work to.

All four were in their own worlds when a loud scream caused them to jerk.

"JACK!"

"Ianto?" cried Jack, coming down from his office, worried to death (not literally, of course) on hearing his lover scream. The four of them ran to the kitchen, where the voice had come from only to see Ianto lying unconscious, a small pool of blood around his forehead where he'd hit the floor.

"Yan! Talk to me baby!" said Jack, hunching next to the archivist and cradling his head.

"Jack, get a grip, let's carry him upstairs, check him up." Owen took Ianto's wrist in his hand and felt the pulse. "He's going to be fine, just unconscious, ok?"

Jack nodded in a daze as he helped Owen carry Ianto to the autopsy bay.

"Tosh, check for anything suspicious. I think its the best to start with coffee, check the machine, the beans and everything. Just be sure not to touch anything and also, don't smell anything too closely," commanded Owen before leaving. "Be careful"

Tosh monitored the coffee machine and all the items around it with her Rift Energy locator as Gwen pretended to be looking here and there.

Meanwhile Owen dressed up the wound in Ianto's forehead and did some tests. Jack paced around in the main hub, not allowed into the autopsy bay as his tension was irritating Owen and not having enough courage to go to the kitchen.

"Jack, I found sone residual rift energy in the beans jar, not normal energy but very tiny traces, like the ones we have in items we keep in the archives," Tosh said showing the jar to Jack. The captain took a deep breath.

"Which means it has been here since long. But then why didn't it work earlier? Could it be that it was dormant and something activated it?"

"No, there aren't any other energy signs. Probably, it was kept away and now placed here, Ianto got affected and you know what."

"Ya. Tosh, check it up for any unknown chemicals. Owen, what's it?" He rushed to the medic as soon as he appeared out of the bay.

"I've got the reports. He's paralyzed."

"What? But - Can I see him?"

"Yes, but he's sleeping just now, I put him on a sedative. I've taken his body fluid samples and am going to check them for any clues."

"Ok. I - I'll be with him, tell me as soon as you find something. Owen, you're in charge"

Jack straightaway walked off to the autopsy bay, where his lover lay, unware of the world.

"Hey you'll be fine... We're working on it, you know... You'll be fine," he said, his voice full of emotion. He held Ianto's hand in his own and stroked it slowly. "I go on saving the world from aliens and couldn't save my own boyfriend from coffee...hell of a captain I am..."

"You're a great captain Jack, the best leader ever," said Gwen as she reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder. "It's not your fault"

"Gwen please I do not want to talk right now"

"Jack I know you, I know how you take all the fault on yourself and then live in that guilt. But please, I won't let you do that this time, it was his fault to be careless, not yours. You can't help it if he can't take care of himself. Come on, calm down and come with me, we'll sit and talk and -"

"Shut up Gwen! You don't understand, do you?" He was disgusted that even now, all she could think of was ways of obtaining him. "This guy here is my boyfriend, my lover. Today, I was going to ask him to marry me because I love him. And if you think that just because he's here, paralyzed, I'd leave him and go fuck you, you're bloody wrong, Gwen Cooper. Listen to me. Carefully. You will stay away from him and from me. And if I find that you have been trying to hurt him, then remember, that on your first day here, you were told about how we managed to cover up murders. Now, leave."

Scared, Gwen moved away from Jack but before she could even turn around, an armed hand came up and stunned her.

"We have reason to believe that she did this," Tosh explained as she put away her stun-gun.

"Yeah, she was the first one here in the morning. Tosh checked the CCTV footage and she was playing with the coffee jar."

"I - I can't believe this, she went this far." Jack put his head in his hands and sighed. "Anything about what she used?"

"The blood samples and coffee, both show a chemical called GC-1578. I didn't even know that anything by this name exists"

"Not yet but it does 15 centuries from now. It's a poison created in 3512. The one we confiscated from the blowfish last week. No antidote was found until the 63rd century. I don't know any further. It paralyzes the person who smells it. But the paralysis is not what you normally have here. The victim can talk but the rest of the external body motions stop. The best technique they had for torture at that time. Paralyzed prisoners are always easier. Add in a bit of punches and some sensual touching, your prisoner's bound to speak. They banned it in 3577 but the use was so widespread that there was still an illegal market for it. Scientists have tried all kinds of chemicals but everything's useless against it." Jack's voice broke down as he finished. Tears rolled down his cheeks unashamedly.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll find a way," Tosh reassured the immortal. "We will."

"Yeah. Don't worry Captain, your team's not giving up."

Despite knowing the uselessness of the words, Jack smiled tightly. "Yes, we will. For now, Owen, take Gwen to the vaults. Tosh, can you please clear up the kitchen. I think I'll contact Martha, we need more people here while Ianto's not - eh - well. And could one of you get me my cellphone from my office, I don't wanna leave him"

Both Owen and Tosh had known the extent of Jack's feelings for Ianto but it was a surprise to see him admit it so sincerely.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Jack?"

On hearing Ianto's voice, Jack, who'd be n talking to Martha about the Welshman's state, at once rushed to his lover's side.

"Yan! Hey baby," he whispered

"Hey, I can't move." Ianto's voice was still weak. Jack felt guilty for not being able to do anything for the man he loved so much.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're going through this Ianto, I'm sorry I can't do anything, I'm sorry that I'm the cause of it, I'm sorry baby." Jack held Ianto's hand as tears rolled down the immortal's eyes.

"I don't know what happened Jack, but I know it's not your fault. Stop talking as if it is. Whatever it is, I'm sure it could never be because of you."

"You're wrong. It's all because of me. Gwen did this, she thought it'd get you 'out of the way'," Jack replied, chuckling dryly.

"Jack, listen to me, even if Gwen did this to get you, it's not your fault. You're not going to blame yourself for this, ok?" Ianto stressed on each word as he reassured the American.

Jack nodded weakly as he pushed away a strand of hair from Ianto's forehead.

"What's happened?" asked Ianto, breaking the silence.

"She put a 36th century poison in the beans jar. Anyone sniffing it gets a sort of paralysis, you can breathe, see, talk, feel, all the internal organs work fine but you can't move." Jack tried to keep a professional voice but however hard he tried, he couldn't help breaking down.

"Any cure?"

"None until 63rd century, but the Doctor's gone to find in years after that. You need not worry Isnto, it'll all be ok, very soon," Martha answered, knowing that Jack would never be able to say that to his lover.

Ianto realized the hollowness in her words -_ it'll be ok_. The look in Jack's eyes was enough for him to know the possibilty for that. But he knew that for Jack's sake, he couldn't afford to give up. "Of course it will be. Jack would drive you all crazy if he didn't get his coffee on time," he said smiling at Jack.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why you have to get well soon," replied Jack with a weak smile. "Though the more important one is that I'd die of sexual frustation and also dust, you know."

"Yeah that too."

Martha slipped out silently, blushing a bit, realizing that she was witnessing an intimate moment between the two.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"We'll have to move him to his apartment," said Owen as he, Tosh and Martha sat in the main hub.

"No, we can't do that," said Martha.

"Do what?" asked Jack as he entered the area.

"Shift Ianto to his apartment. You're not going to do that right Jack? He'll get lonely there"

"He won't Martha. I'll be there with him, all the time"

"It won't work, think about him Jack, if Ianto's there in his flat, lying on the bed all the time and you'll be there as well, he'll start feeling guilty for keeping you away from Torchwood. And then Owen and I will also have to leave the hub often to check him up. Let's set up something here at the hub itself. That way, he won't feel that he's away from everyone, he can also participate in any discussions about the cases. He can still feel involved."

"I think Martha's right, we'll set up a bed here in the main hub," supported Tosh.

"Owen?" asked Jack, unable to make a decision on his own.

"I agree."

"Then here it is."

"Ianto's asleep?" asked Owen, just to be sure though he knew that Jack wouldn't have come up had the Welshman been awake. Jaxk nodded wearily.

"Jack, would you like a coffee?" Tosh asked. _He could do with a bit of caffeine at this time_, she thought.

"No, I don't. And also, no one is touching his coffee machine. Anyone who needs a coffee, go to the cafe or use some instant one, get that?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Tosh, what about last night? Have we got the cover story up?" Jack asked, going back to his professional voice.

"Yup, all done. Witnesses have all been Retconned, the scene has been cleared up."

"Very well. Get the report ready by tomorrow. Martha, keep an eye on the rift activity, you're already familiar with the equipment. Owen," he paused for a moment as he turned to his medic and friend. "Keep an eye on him and call me when he wakes up." The change in his tone as he talked about Ianto did not go unnoticed by the team. They all hoped that the Doctor would find the anti-dote and find it soon. The situation was affecting them all, Ianto had been a great friend, but Jack was the one being killed by it.

"What about Gwen?"

"I don't know. Let her be in the vaults, we'll see later."

Jack left them to do the assigned tasks and went up to his office. He poured himself a whiskey and fell down into a chair.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"So it'll be just Owen, Tosh and Martha on the field?" asked Ianto. He lay in the bed that had been set up for him in the main hub and Jack had been telling him about the present arrangements

"Yeah. And don't you try to convince me to go with them. I'm not leaving your side, get that?"

"I wasn't going to say that. But yes I do think that they need more people. Why don't you call Hart?"

"Ianto -"

"Jack, we need some more people on field, you know how earlier even being five of us there, it was difficult to overcome some of the aliens. Three of them can be in serious danger. And you know Hart's changed, if it weren't for him, Owen and Tosh wouldn't be here with us"

"I know but -" Jack started but somehow he knew he could not say no to Ianto, not now. "Ok. I'll call John."

"What about Gwen?"

"What about her? She's in the vaults and we're planning to Retcon her to birth"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Because you're sending her on the field too."

"Ianto, John is fine but Gwen? She tried to - god no - she succeeded in doing this to you! How can you forgive her like that?"

"Not her fault, she thinks she's in love. Maybe if she hadn't done this, I'd have done something to her to keep her away from you. And it doesn't help that you're so irresistible," Ianto smirked slightly.

"No you wouldn't have so don't give me that shit. I'm not letting her go. What if she tries something else?"

"She couldn't. You'd be here with me all the while. The team needs it, Jack. I can't go out to field and help them but I can at least make sure that there are less chances of them getting hurt" Tears swelled in Ianto's eyes and Jack knew that what he thought earlier still applied - he could not say no to Ianto.

The captain wiped a little tear drop from the corner of Ianto's eye and smiled weakly. "Ok. But as soon as you're fine, we're gonna Retcon her"

"Done."

Ianto smiled sadly. He knew what he was doing was right. But he hoped that it would work. At least one of Gwen or John would be able to woo Jack away from him. He himself would prefer John to be the one but anyone who took Jack away would be good. _I won't let him waste all his years by my bedside_.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hi eyecandy, Jack said you wanted to talk?" asked John as he settled himself on a chair next to Ianto's bed. Even though it had just been a day and a few hours since John arrival, surprisingly, he and Ianto had built up a sudden friendship. The time traveller stuck to the nickname he'd given to the Welshman on their first meeting but as he said it now, all the bitterness and sarcasm was gone.

"Yeah. It's about Jack himself actually."

"Explain?"

"John, you and he were together for five years right?"

"Yeah, but it was just because we were in a time loop and since it was just two of us there, we got together, but in case you're thinking, I don't want to take him away or whatever. Trust me, I'm past that. You know I wanted Jack because I couldn't bear that he'd choose someone else over me. But the when Gray had made me dig a grave for him, I realized that I really loved him. All I wanted was for him to be safe and happy. And I saw that he was happy with you. That was all I wanted. That _is _all I want"

"You got it all wrong John. I'm not worried about you taking Jack away from me. I... I want you to do that"

"What? You - you're crazy." John stared at Ianto, a stange expression on his face. He couldn't believe what the younger man was asking him to do.

"Maybe. But I want to see him happy too. But now, everytime I look at him, all I see in his eyes is pain. I can't take it John. Please you have to do this for me. I know you love him truly and he - even though he doesn't love you, he thinks of you as a close friend. I know you'll keep him happy. Please John"

"No, I can't. You know how much it'll hurt him to know that you said all this to me? And even if he never knows, he'll never - never ever - leave you. Ianto, I know Jack. We were partners ever since we joined the Time Agency and since then, we've been close. That relationship, it made me understand him even better. After all this time, I can say this is the first time I've seen Jack fall in love. And I am not going to let you take this away from him. Now I'd please like to get back to work, my boss isn't very forgiving when it comes to paperwork," he smiled as he forced that tear to stay in his eye.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"You should have gone with them, I'll be fine here," said Ianto, breaking the silence. Owen, Tosh, John, Martha and Gwen had gone to investigate a Rift spike while Jack, as usual, stayed back with Ianto and now was sitting next to his lover, stroking his hair softly.

"Shut up, after a week of ot, you should know that I won't go. Can't you think of your own self for sometime, at least while you're here lying on a bed?"

"You guys do that enough for me"

Jack smiled at Ianto as he remembered something.

"Hey Yan, that day I'd meant to ask you something but then this happened. So I'd thought I'd ask it when you get well - "

"If," interrupted Ianto.

"No, _when _you get well. I know the Doctor, he won't stop until he's found the antidote. Back to what I was saying, I'd thought of asking then but now, I feel like asking this very moment, so Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

----------------------XxX----------------------

A/N: - Hey guys! I'm back! Sooner than expected, no? But I was really upset and so I decided to complete this. For the same reason,this is a bit more serious than I planned.

The thing is that last night, my crush(who also happens to be one of my closest friends) and I were messaging and he took it upon him to guess the guy I fancy. Finally, I told himit was him. Now,he has a girlfriend and I've made it clear that I want nothing more than friendship and he said he's cool with that. But I was still feeling strange, inspite of him trying to ease me out of it. So, the point is I'm still banging my head over what I've done and hence the need to divert my attention.

But it's good for you, you get two chapters in one day. And, wow, this was quite long. Exactly 3050 words!!(excluding the disclaimer, A/N etc)

Don't hate me please, I'm already hating myself for doing this to Ianto, but don't worry, he'll be ok very soon. Try to see the positive side, this gives us so many sweet 'awww' moments.

I know that paralysis affects nerves so it means that sensation receptors may also be damaged or something but I'm not a biology student and I do not know if it'll be so. If anyone knows for sure, let me know. Or you can just assume it to be some kind of semi-paralysis or any other body condition where you can feel but not move.

Now tell me,what do you think about the little cliffie? Will Ianto say yes? That, of course, would be the best thing but think about it, he's been trying to set Jack up, he knows he might not get well again and doesn't want Jack wasting all these years by his bedside. But does he love Jack enough to let him go at the moment when all Jack himself wants is to be with the Welshman?

All constructive criticism, suggestions, praise and advice for getting me out of this mess I've got myself into are heartily welcome.

A big thanks to sarah, milady dragon, Vampire's Phoenix, natn : Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Gwen bashing is really good for health I should say, it's one of the best way to get a laugh.


	4. 04 Paradise awaited

**Disclaimer : **Ianto's not dying, nor are Tosh and Owen(he's not living but dead either), Jack doesn't give a damn about Gwen - Obvious proofs that I don't own Torchwood. (And it's not possible to mistake me for RTD 'cause really, even if you're blind, you can't mistake a 17 year old girl for a man)

**Warnings : **

Slash(of course, since I'm writing it)

Lot's of emotional moments, tissue might be needed (I needed that while writing it)

Gwen-bashing

Unbeta'd

**Pairings :** Jack/Ianto, slight Owen/Tosh, Gwen pinning on Jack

**A/N: **I love reviews - all kinds - suggestions, constructive criticism, praise(of course) or just a little hi, telling me that you _are_ reading this.

Now, on with the story.

"..Ianto Jones, will you marry me?"

"Jack - "

"Please say yes, Ianto. I love you"

"I love you too Jack. But I cannot say yes"

"Yan, don't -"

"You told me to think about myself sometimes, now I'm telling you to do the same Jack. Think of yourself. Face it, we do not know for sure that the antidote will be found. What then Jack? If I get well, and you're still interested, if you ask me then, I'll say yes, I promise, but now I can't. I can't Jack" Tears rolled down his face but he didn't care. All he could do was hope that Jack would agree. He couldn't let him sit by his side like this forever. It made him happy, more than happy to see how much Jack loved him but it also increased his guilt of being the cause for pain in Jack's life.

"Ok, if that's what you want, Ianto," Jack replied with a tight smile. "But remember your promise because I know that however long it might take, you _will _get well one day Ianto Jones. And that very day, I shall take you out and we'll stand under the stars and I'll ask you to marry me. Remember your promise then and say yes Ianto." His voice was husky due to crying. Jack hugged his lover as he muttered incoherent words of reassurance, to both himself and Ianto.

----------------------XxX----------------------

In a few days, the atmosphere in the hub got a bit lighter. They realized that the best thing at present would be to keep Ianto happy. Well, happy may not be the right word, but maybe keep him smiling and divert his attention from his condition for at least a little while.

"And Jack says 'Wait we can't go save the world, I haven't had sex with even one alien today!'" said John, relating a past anecdote from his time with the immortal as they all sat in the main hub, near Ianto. The Rift was quiet and the team got a lot of time to chat around.

"One day he went up to the enemy alien, stark naked and said, 'I am too tired of fighting. Let's have sex and then sort this out," joined in Martha.

"He's still the same, you know, just minus the aliens. Not an hours went by without me seeing him and Ianto all over each other," remarked Owen.

"Not our fault, you're the one who entered his office without knocking," defended Ianto. "Though I'm not disagreeing that Jack _is _a sex-maniac," he added, smirking.

"What! Shut up now all of you! What is it today? 'Team up against Jack' day?" said Jack with a mock-hurt expression.

"Not yet but not a bad idea Jack," said Tosh.

"Toshiko, you too! Oh please what have you done to my sweet Japanese girl!" Jack feigned fainting and the others laughed at his antics.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hey John," said Ianto as the time agent came and sat next to Jack.

"Hiya eyecandy. Hello Jack. You looking tired. Go rest "

"No, I'm fine," replied the immortal, still not ready to leave his lover.

"Jack, you have been sitting here constantly since a week. Go, get a break. I'll be fine here with John. Sit on the rooftop for a while, go to my flat and check if it's fine, go weevil hunting. Do anything but please go out for a while. You need to, please. I'll be okay."

"But Ianto -"

"Jack, I do not want any discussions. Leave now and do not dare to come back in less than one hour," commanded Ianto.

"Yes sir," said Jack, wearily.

"And Jack?" Ianto called out as his lover turned around to leave.

"Yeah?" Jack said turning his head around.

"Don't peep in from behind the wall or something. I will know if you do"

"Yes sir. John, please -"

"Worry not, Jack, I'll take good care of Eyecandy."

"Thank God! I thought he'd never agree." Ianto breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't believe it, you're still trying to keep him away?" John said, disbelief colouring his face.

"No, you moron. I'm not. I just wanted him to go get some fresh air. He's been sitting here all the while. He needs some exercise, needs some time alone to think about it all rather than just be swept away by circumstances."

"So you're finally understand that he doesn't need to move on and all that?"

"No, I still think he should. But I've realized that he won't. You were right, he won't."

"Talk about it. It'll make you feel better."

"Talk to _you_?"

"Let me remind you that you admitted less than a minute ago that I was right"

"Fine, fine. He asked me to marry him."

"That's so sweet. Trust me, despite what he might say, he is like a wife and a good one at that," replied John, a far-off look in his eyes. But he soon got rid of it. "Sorry, just -"

"It's okay John. You know I'm not jealous of you or anything. But the thing is, I said no"

"You did what?"

"Said no to him." Ianto related the event to a mildly shocked John. On hearing the story, John realized that Ianto was right. He had not been thinking from the Welshman's point of view.

"You did the right thing. But Ianto, promise me you'll wait for yourself to get well. Promise me you won't lose hope, even if for Jack's sake. Promise me you won't try to set him up anymore."

"I promise" was all Ianto could say in reply.

"By the way, when you marry, do invite me"

"You'll be my best man, John."

"Great. And, just for the record, don't ever let him use a microwave."

"Why so?"

"He tried once, put in some popcorn in a closed bowl, the bowl exploded and so did our microwave."

"I'll keep that in mind. Anything else I need to know?"

"Don't ever call him Jackie," winked John. "Unless of course you want to be tied to a chair with all your clothes on and be made to watch him wank."

----------------------XxX----------------------

_Ianto was right_, Jack thought as he came out of Ianto's bathroom after a shower._ I really needed this._

He put on a light blue T-shirt and black jeans, having decided to do away with his usual shirt and slacks for the day. It was too warm for that.

The captain decided to clean up his lover's flat a little, while he was here. He started out with the DVDs which he had put here and there in the last few months and the Welshman, being busy at work had not had a chance to arrange. He was in the middle of arranging them alphabetically (he'd thought of doing it genre-wise but decided that this was easier) when his phone rang. He panicked as he took it out of his pocket,fearing the worst. Without even looking at the caller's name, he pressed the answer button.

"_Hey Jack_," came Gwen's voice from the other side.

"Gwen? What do you want?" Whatever Ianto may say, he wasn't about to forgive Gwen for at least the next 1000 years.

"Just noticed that you weren't there at the hub, and you hadn't told anyone where you were going, so -"

"I do not need to tell you of my where-abouts. So keep out of it, okay Gwen? And as for anyone knowing, John knows where I am."

"Oh, I should have thought. That's why he's out freely chatting up Ianto"

"What do you mean to say Gwen. Say it directly, I do not have much time."

"All I mean to say is that, Jack, you're wasting your time on a man who's gonna be lying in bed until God knows when, and has no qualms about flirting with your ex-es"

"If that's the only reason you called, them I guess I'll hang up now"

"No! Actually Jack, I was wondering if you'd like to go out for some coffee, it's been a while since -"

"No I would definitely not like that. And in case you don't know, I've given up coffee for a while. Moreover, Ms. Gwen Cooper, it'd be better if you remember that it's Ianto because of whom you're still on the team. Now, if you don't mind, I've got work to do." Jack hung up the phone, frustrated. How dare she accuse Ianto! And that too with John? She was crazy if she thought he'd believe her. Ianto, his Ianto would never cheat on him. Jack was sure of this. He was more sure of Ianto's fidelity than his own.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Owen, could you hand over that file to me please?" said Tosh, her eyes fixed on her computer screen.

"Yeah, here it is," replied the medic handing her a folder.

She opened the folder only to find a small post-it note along with the required papers. The note, in Owen's handwriting, had just two words - 'Play along' Tosh looked at Owen who glanced towards Martha, indicating that it was her plan.

"Hey what about ordering some pizza today?" asked Owen casually.

"No home deliveries, Owen, at your rate, you will soon make Torchwood the best known customer of each food joint in Cardiff," chided Martha. "I think Gwen won't mind getting takeaway for us. But I feel more like having Chinese." She glanced knowingly at Tosh.

"I was thinking of Italian for the day."

"No need to fight kids, you all will have a say here," said John, understanding their plan. Ianto merely rolled his eyes. He too wouldn't mind having a bit of fun at the cost of Gwen. "So Ianto, what would you like?"

"You know there's this sweet little French restaurant down the road that Jack wanted to try. So I guess that'll be it for us."

"I'm not sure Jack would be wanting that, he's been having quite light meals these days," interrupted Gwen, angry that Ianto thought it fit to be ordering for Jack himself.

"In that case I think Ianto's order is perfect, Jack himself won't eat much but if Ianto's ordered it, then he'll never say no," John said in Ianto's support.

"Very right Captain," seconded Owen. "If Harkness is not taking care of himself, someone else has to do the job for him."

"And of course the someone can only be Ianto, since he's the only one who can talk sense into him," agreed Martha.

Ianto coughed slightly, giving the others a meaningful look.

"And into us as well," said Tosh, understanding that Ianto wanted them to stop their childish prove-to-Gwen-that-Ianto-is-the-one-for-Jack-and-make-her-jealous-and-misereable act. "So, everyone let's just make up a list of all that we want to order and Gwen can get all that except for Owen's pizza, which I think we'll order for home delivery since they already know Torchwood as a valuable customer."

Ten minutes later, Martha handed the list to Gwen with names of four different restaurants spread across Cardiff.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Ianto smiled at Jack as the latter helped him up into a sitting position.

"What?" Jack asked, unable to comprehend why his lover was smiling.

"Do I need a reason to smile when my boyfriend looks at me with all the sappy and corny emotions so visible in his eyes?"

"Shut up, I'm neither sappy nor corny and not anything else of that sort."

"Yeah and Paris Hilton is a virgin."

Jack pouted as he climbed up the bed and sat next to Ianto, placing the plate in his own lap. Smiling, he lifted up a spoon of curry and brought it to Ianto's lips. _The situation definitely has its own bright side_, he thought.

"Anything else you need?" Jack asked as he got up from bed to set aside the plate.

"Yeah, you," replied Ianto. "Jackie," he added after a pause.

"Oh, you're so gonna pay for this, Ianto Jones. And now I'm not letting you talk to John even for a second."

"Oh come on Jack, be a sport."

"No, you're not talking to John at all now. Moreover, I've come to know that you've been flirting him up in my absence," Jack said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Well, I might have. After all he _is _sexy," Ianto teased.

"Sexier than me?" Jack asked as he grabbed Ianto's chin and moved closer. His husky voice and warm breath against Ianto's lips made the Welshman shiver in pleasure. Before they knew, Jack's lips were on Ianto's, his tongue teasing the archivist's lips, demanding entrance. Ianto gave in and opened his mouth, letting the American's tongue ravish him. One of Jack's hands rested at the nape of Ianto's neck while the other was buried in the Welshman's hair.

"Oi, can't you remember that this is a public place?" shouted Owen, causing them to break apart. Ianto blushed hard. Jack ran a finger along Ianto's lower lip and placed a small chaste kisd on his lips before turning to Owen. That was when they realized that it wasn't only Owen who'd seen them but the entire team. Tosh and Martha were giggling endlessly. Owen, of course, had a disgusted look on his face but his eyes showed how happy he was. John too was joyful to see the two like this and made no attempt to hide it, though Jack sensed a barely there hint of sadness in his eyes. Gwen was furious. _He's paralyzed and yet all the bastard can think of is kissing my Jack! And poor Jack, he doesn't even understand how the tea-boy is cheating him with the new captain!_

"Even a future drug does not stop you from molesting the tea-boy, does it?"

"Of course not Owen. In fact, I couldn't think of a better time to molest _my _tea-boy," replied Jack, drawing in Ianto for a more sexual kiss as Owen groaned.

"Stop it this very instant, Jack Harkness and don't you dare kiss me like that in public ever again!" shouted Ianto, blushing more than ever.

"Hey it's not public, it's just us and the team. Besides, John and Martha are always ready to have a show, Owen has seen more than that and Tosh, well she has too, on the CCTVs at least. Plus, I can kiss you anywhere I like, any how I like. There are no rules I need to follow for kissing my fiancé"

"Jack, maybe you've forgotten but he said no to you, love," spoke up Gwen. _I know it hurts you so much, but I don't want you to be stuck in the denial phase, you need to get over it, Jack! He's cheating on you! _

"Actually Gwen, he did not say no. He just postponed saying yes. But whatever my future _husband _says to me is none of your business," Jack replied softly but firmly as he got up and went to stand directly in front of her.

"Hell, it is my business Jack! He doesn't deserve you. He is just a butler for Torchwood!"

"Ianto has an official level five Torchwood training which is more than you can even dream of. He has been a part of the team since before you even joined."

"You're blinded Jack! All this act of loving you, he's doing this only to get your trust. Like he got you to trust him to bring that cyber girlfriend of his to the hub. He's probably planning something bigger now!"

"Shut up Gwen! Ianto has proved himself to be a true member of Torchwood. He's proved his loya-ties to me. If you doubt that, it means you doubt me, in which case, you have no place in Torchwood. And remember, if it wasn't for him, the Cyberwoman would have killed you that day. If it wasn't for him, Tosh wouldn't be here with us, we'd never have got rid of those cannibals. If it wasn't for him, you'd have died of that poisonous lip gloss. If it wasn't for him, Rhys would have died in that alien meat fiasco. If it wasn't for him, I would have long before killed you for doing this to him. So Gwen Cooper, you'd better thank him for all that he's done for you, inspite of all that you did to him"

"Jack, I'll make you realize the truth," Gwen breathed as she pulled out her gun, pointed it towards the Welshman and pressed the trigger.

----------------------XxX----------------------

**A/N: **

1. Ah! Another cliffie! I'm starting to get good at this evil writer thing, no? What do you think? Will Gwen shoot Ianto or will someone step between them? If yes, then who (don't say Jack)? If not, then what will happen to Ianto? Tell me soon!!

2. I know it was sad that Ianto say no. If I had him say yes, it'd seem really selfish which Ianto is obviously not. But see the bright side, we'll get a sweet 'under the stars' proposal scene. :-)

3. I do not know if french cuisine has curry or not and I was too tired to search it up. I did the French thing as I just wanted each of them to put up a different choice to trouble Gwen.

4. I just love John Hart!! That's why all this John and Ianto understanding thing. In further chapters though, I'll try to write a bit of Ianto and Owen friendship and also some Ianto and Tosh. Maybe even slight Towen pairing.

A big thanks to all those who are reading this, those who added the story to Favourites/Alert list, and those who reviewed.

To _JantoForever21, Nolynona, random-nasha, katwinchester, milady dragon, yyqh _: Thanks for the wonderful words, keep reviewing guys, your words bring smile on my face, no matter how upset I may be.

To _whatawaste_ : I don't know if it's just me but I've always felt that Owen's basically a nice guy but doesn't show his emotions too much. especially after watching Fragments, where his soft loving nature is brought out. So, I always portray Owen this way. Ianto, according to me, inspte of whatever dark past and stuff he may have, is always the kinda guy who won't hold it against someone, will see the good side of people, so I can't picture him having a grduge against Gwen, despite what she did.

To _HydroJen _: I'd love to have you as a beta from the next chapter onwards. For this one, I decided to let it be unbeta'd because I won't have time to post it if I got it done.

To _LittleWing_ : I too loved that part, even though I first thought that it should've been Ianto who waited by Jack's side. Guess the Torchwood writers too love a hint of gwen-bashing ;-)

I take your word about the Doctor's abilities as I myself haven't watched Doctor Who.

To _SLNS_ : I'm not on LiveJournal so I can't post it up there but thanks for your suggestion.

The next chapter will be posted in April as I've got my final exams starting on the 3rd. Wow! That's gonna be the end of school!! But if I get enough reviews, I might post another one. That's only fair as I know I've ended this at such a crucial point. So if you want a chapter before April, go review ;-)

See you soon. As always, all constructive criticism, suggestions and praise are welcome. Also, wish me luck for the exams. Hope I'll survive without fanfiction for a month :-(


	5. 05 Untitled

**Disclaimer : **By now, you myst know that I'm not RTD or anyone from BBC and I don't own Torchwood, even if I'd love to.

**Warnings : **

Slash

Unbeta'd

Chapter written two days before exams - don't expect me to be sane while writing it.

**Pairings :** Jack/Ianto, slight Owen/Tosh, Gwen pinning on Jack

**A/N:**

1. My conscience won't let me rest until I wrote this one up. Also I'm the kind of person who gets excited by even a single review. So, when I saw so many, I knew I _had _to put this up. So, here's getting rid of the cliffhanger and also some fluff. The Doctor's not here yet, he's waiting for my exams to get over.

2. I feel like an idiot. I'd been waiting for someone to beta my story. I know I make many typos and have a tendency to make everything extra corny, so I thought someone might be able to help me with that. But now that I got a beta, I have uploaded 2 chapters without sending them to her!! But please understand that this is only because I'm in a hurry to put this up. I promise the next chapter will be properly beta'd.

On with the story...

"NOOO!!!"

"IANTO!!"

"YAN!"

Screams erupted from each one's throat. Everything was so quick that none of them could register what happened until they saw John fall down to the floor next to Ianto's bed, clutching his chest. Jack, who had tackled Gwen, too lay on the floor, on top of the struggling woman. He got up slowly as Tosh stunned Gwen with her stun-gun.

"Owen, Martha, take John to the bay and operate," he ordered, even as he saw the two do the same without his instructions. "Tosh, stay with Ianto, I'll put her in the vaults"

"Jack, after you're done, come down, we might need extra help," Owen said as he and Martha carried John down to the autopsy area.

"Sure."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Tosh, it's been more than two hours," said Ianto, worried to death.

"He'll be fine. Martha and Owen are two of the best medics in the world," replied Toshiko, smiling reassuringly.

"But unfortunately, most of their usual patients are already dead."

"Don't think that way. It'll take more than a bullet to hurt John, he's strong. _And _he's too sexy to die."

"Yeah.." Ianto laughed weakly.

Another hour later, Jack finally came out of the autopsy bay accompanied by Martha. Both of them looked totally exhausted.

"He'll be fine," said Martha, smiling.

"Yeah, ain't that easy to get rid of him," added Jack with a slight chuckle.

"Thank god! Looking at you too, it seems that you're in dire need of a shower," commented Tosh.

"Yeah, guess I could do with one," Martha said as she went down towards the showers.

"I think I'll do that later. Toshiko, would you mind getting me a cup of coffee?"

"Not at all Jack."

As the girl left, Jack settled next to Ianto and took the archivist's hand in his. For a while, none of them spoke.

"I thought I lost him," Jack said suddenly, breaking the silence. Ianto did not reply, knowing that all his lover needed at the moment was his presence, not words. Inspite of what had chanced a few months earlier, Jack and John were always close friends. "If we hadn't been able to - It hit directly in his chest, broke the lower two ribs. How could she - and if he hadn't jumped in front of you - "

"Stop thinking that way Jack. John's fine and so am I."

"I'm going to kill her this time."

"Jack, just Retcon -"

"No Ianto, no! No, no. I'm not taking a chance. After all that she did, she deserves it. Ask any of the team, they'll agree. You're not going to say anything about this Yan, please. No discussions, I've taken the decision. Please don't try to make me change my mind."

"I won't but make it painless. She was one of the team"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Awake?" Jack asked as he walked upto John, who was wriggling against the restrains of the autopsy table.

"Yeah, finally. Why am I tied up? If it's for sex, let me tell you, I have just come to consciousness. So I'm too tired for fucking."

"You nearly died but all you can think of is sex. And then you call _me _a sex-maniac! Anyways, Owen knew you'd get up and get going as soon as you woke up, so he tied you up to prevent that."

"Fuck Owen"

"He won't like that"

"Thanks for enlightening me."

"Thanks," Jack said softly taking John's hand and entwining their fingers.

"Don't thank me. I was just being selfish, I would never get a chance to taste his famous coffee if anything happened to him"

"Next time, do something more sensible than jumping in the way of the bullet. We thought you were gone"

"Listen Jackie," he smirked as he saw Jack wince. "Ianto's said I'm going to be his best man at the wedding. Not even death can stop me from playing that part"

"What? He asked you? That's unfair, _I _was going to ask you to be _my _best man. Now I'll have to do with Owen"

"Well, first come, first serve. Moreover, he's cuter."

"But he's mine"

"Sure he his, Jack, sure he is."

Jack leant down and placed a small kiss on the other's cheek.

"Harkness! Have you built up a habit of molesting my patients? First Ianto, now John. Who else?" chided Owen as he entered the autopsy bay.

"I'm waiting for you to get ill, Owen," replied Jack, flashing his most mischievous smile at the medic.

"Ugh.. I'd rather die," the doctor said as he proceeded to undo the straps restraining John.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"No changes, no complications. Nothing to worry about," Owen said as he checked Ianto's vital stats. "Nothing to worry about except for your horny Captain, who's going to be here in another half an hour."

"Be happy that he keeps it limited to kissing and me."

"Oh, as if. He has been trying his best to flirt me up. You better make him understand to keep away from me."

"I'll forward your message to him. By the way, you asked her?"

"Not yet"

"Do it before she asks John, she thinks he's gorgeous"

"Shut up, Tosh will never go out with John, even if he were the last person in the world"

"Wait and watch in that case. But I'm afraid you'll be left only watching and waiting then," Ianto said with a smirk. John may not have agreed to go pin Jack but he had expressed absolutely no problems whatsoever about flirting with Toshiko, especially since the result would be a jealous Owen.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack cupped Ianto's cheek and kissed the younger man lightly on his lips. The others were out Weevil hunting.

"Martha got a message from the Doctor. He's found the anti-dote. He'll be here in two days," Jack informed his lover. "And then we'll go out for dinner that night."

"I'd love that."

A comfortable silence fell between them. The two relished each other's presence, hearing the soft sound of the other's breathing, inhaling in their mixed scents.

"Where do you want the ceremony?" Jack asked after a few minutes.

"Jack, I haven't said yes as yet. What makes you think I'll not change my mind?"

"I won't let you. If you even think of saying no, I'll tie you up naked and touch you and tease you until you say yes. Now tell me, where?"

"I think your office chair will do," replied Ianto, smirking.

"What?" Jack was confused, who the hell married in an office and where did the chair come in.

"I said you could tie me in your office chair to do all those things you were talking of"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hi Toshiko, you're looking good today," said John, with a charming smile on his face. He stopd so that Owen, who was sitting not too far away from Toshiko, could see his smile and the consequent wink.

"Oh thanks John. Something I can do for you?" replied Tosh, blushing hard.

"Not right now but I was -"

"Hey John, I think Jack was calling you," interrupted Owen, with a not-so-hidden jealous expression on his face.

"Oh, I'll go to him then. Talk to you later Tosh," said John before walking out happily. _This was easy, he fell for it in the very first go!_

----------------------XxX----------------------

After five hours (seven times of John flirting with Tosh), Owen decided that he'd had enough.

"Hey Tosh, what are doing today evening?"

"Nothing special, why do you ask? Need some help here?" said Tosh, not looking up from her computer screen.

"No, actually I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a dinner or something?"

"Uh - sure," replied Tosh, blushing, as she accidently pushed her pen holder down the desk in excitement.

----------------------XxX----------------------

**A/N:**

What do you think? Future holds some more Janto fluff, Gwen's punishment and of course, the Doctor's visit. Hang on, see you soon.

I don't have time to reply to individual reviews at present, so I'll do that in the next chapter, but a general thanks to all those who are reading this, have reviewed or have added the story to Favourite/Alert list.

Also, now the review count on this story equals that of my most reviewed story uptil now (and that was on 20 chapters; this is only in 4) so I'm really very happy!! Please help me reach the mark of 50.

Keep reviewing guys. It's your reviews that'll keep me alive through my evil exams!!

Ok, enough drama, just review and let me know what you think and wish me luck, I need it. (who wouldn't after spending the entire month of preparation leave in writing fanfiction) You all know that I welcome all criticism, suggestions and praise(pamper my ego!)


	6. 06

**Disclaimer **: Come on, by now you know that I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters.

**Warnings **:  
Slash  
Swearing (in the very first line)  
Character death (none that you'll mind)

**Pairings **: Jack/Ianto, slight Owen/Tosh

_Hey everyone!! What's up? I'm back with another chapter. This is a short chapter with just some sweet little conversations. _

_Here's a million thanks to my beta Hydrojen. _

_Just one short note here : My beta said that in CoE it's depicted that Ianto's father is dead but I have this unfaltering adoration for dads and sofor me he's very much alive._

_So, on with the story...._

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YESTERDAY!" Jack shouted.

"Come on Jack, it's early morning, maybe he got stuck somewhere, you know how TARDIS is," reasoned Martha.

"Yeah, relax Jack, shouting around isn't really helping, is it?"

"Oh, my Ianto. Always my voice of reason. But I'm telling you, if he isn't here soon, I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"Jack, for God's sake, calm down and shut up for a while," ordered Ianto as the rest of the team made their way to their respective workstations. Ianto was definitely the best choice for someone to handle Jack. "Come here," he added, his expression softening.

"Yan, I -" started Jack as he sat next to his lover.

"Shhh… stay quiet and listen. Does it matter if the Doctor comes today or tomorrow? It's just a matter of a few hours, right? Let's not waste all this time shouting. You see, it's such a good opportunity to talk. We rarely talk so much otherwise, do we?"

"You're right. I love you so much, Yan." A tear rolled down Jack's face, unnoticed.

"Jack, are you crying?"

"No, of course not," Jack replied as he placed a hand over the Welshman's.

"You think you can lie to me?"

"No, of course not," the Captain chuckled weakly.

"Hey, it's all going to be fine." This time, Ianto knew that he believed what he was saying. "I'm sure this Doctor of yours is going to be here very soon."

"I hope so." The captain kissed his lover's cheek, his eyes still wet with fresh tears.

"Jack, I just remembered that I still have to inform my family about you!" The mention of Ianto's family was a sudden shock to Jack.

"Oh shit! Does that mean I'll have to go there to meet your parents, and they'll do all that scrutiny and stuff?"

"Dunno about the scrutiny, but you definitely _will_ have to meet them."

"You're so lucky that my parents haven't even been born yet."

"You know, I wish I could meet them."

"You haven't ever met your prospective in-laws, that's why you're saying so. I've gone through the ordeal once."

"Couldn't be _that _bad."

"Trust me, it is. But still, we'll have to do it. I suggest you call them up first and explain everything. Then we'll go and 'face the storm'."

"What ever you say, love."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Goodbye Gwen", Jack whispered as he let Janet into Gwen's cell.

A poison in the drink would have been a cleaner death, but Jack knew he couldn't let her die that easily. He, unlike Ianto, could never forgive her. He grimaced as he remembered the time when he had been killed by a weevil. _Would serve her right_, the Captain thought bitterly.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hello Mam... yes I'm fine... yes Mam… no Mam, I'm not interested in Charlotte… yes Mam I know she's beautiful… no Mam I never had a crush on her... Mam, there's something I wanted to tell you... Mam I'm over Lisa and no I'm not trying to change the subject, it's about the same topic... no I haven't found myself a girl, it's a guy... I'm not gay Mam; I'm bi... I didn't tell you because there weren't any other guys before him... his name's Jack and he works with me, actually I work for him... no Mam that's not why I did overtime... yes I am serious about him and he's given hints that he's gunna ask me for a civil partnership... yes I'll bring him over in a day or two. Mam, do you think Tad'll be okay with it?... Thanks Mam, love you... Yeah I'll call you later, bye." Ianto heaved a sigh of relief as Jack took the phone away from his ear.

"_Hints_? I actually _asked _you!"

"Yeah and I could have said, 'Mam, he proposed to me and I said no 'cause I'm currently paralyzed, and so he's going to ask me again and hope for better luck'."

"Would have been good, maybe she'd have realised I really, _really_ love you and then not care about meeting me."

"Trust me Jack, it'll be smooth. Mam said she'll also invite Rhi and Johnny."

"Your sister and her husband?"

"Yup."

"Brilliant! Your parents and your elder sister…"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Yan?"

"Hmm?"

"I am thinking of writing a list of all the things I wanna do with you. What d'ya think?" asked the immortal putting his arms around his lover and kissing him gently on the cheek.

"Uh, Jack? A three letter word isn't exactly a list."

"You think that's all I can think of? You wound me, Ianto Jones," said Jack, feigning a hurt expression.

"No, just teasing you Cariad. Actually, I'm sure you would have had lots of things; sex on a desk, in the boardroom, against the wall..."

"Ianto!" Jack exclaimed as he pouted.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hey, what about Rhys?" asked Tosh as they were all sitting together having lunch.

"Yeah, we totally missed that."

"Um, I think we should tell him everything and ask for his opinion," replied Owen. "I think he was getting a bit less fond of Gwen now. See, he didn't even call when she didn't get home for so many days," he explained.

"God, I never thought I'd say this but I guess you're right Owen," agreed Ianto.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Is there really any place in this hub where you two haven't fucked each other?" asked Owen as Jack listed all the strange places where he'd had sex with Ianto while the Welshman in question blushed hard.

"Well there's Myfanwy's nest," replied Jack.

"And also your workstation, Owen," added Ianto with a wink.

"Oh for God's sake, leave _my _desk alone in future too!"

Before any of them could find a suitable retort, their ears were filled with a loud sound of a roaring engine. Both Jack and Martha jumped in joy to hear the excessively familiar noise of the TARDIS.

* * *

I've got a long break here in middle of my exams. 3 down, 2 more to go. Thanks to all those who wished me luck, it worked. I'm probably going to post another chapter in this break, or maybe two ;-)

I'm soooooo happy, 49 reviews! Just one more please (actually I'd like many more, but 1 more makes it 50!!!)

To _thunderincrimson, moonfoot13, proum, Dr. Ellie, JustABlipInTime, Phoenixclara_ : Thanks a ton for your wonderful reviews. Love you so much, guys!!

To _Kia Harkness_ : Thanks for your offer to beta this, but sorry, I've already got a beta. Maybe for my next story??

To _random-nasha, WingedHybrid, fantasylover42, LittleWing, milady dragon, Vampire's Phoenix, SLNS, Nolynona, mama rocks_ : Guys, you're the best. You people never fail to review at any chapter, in fact I get your reviews within a few hours of posting. Please keep it up.

See you soon

Love  
Nitz xx


	7. 07

Hey everyone!!! New chapter!! First of all, a million thanks to Hydrojen for beta'ing this.

Hope you're still liking this story, it's nearly ending now. Two more chapters and an epilogue more I guess (though it might change if I get a better idea)

For those following Season 2 Take 2, I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm still working on From Out Of The Rain. I promise I'll post it at the earliest.

Read and review. Your words make my day :)

* * *

"Doctor! Finally!" Jack exclaimed as he pulled the Time Lord into a hug. "Where is the antidote?" he asked urgently.

"Relax Captain, it's here," the Doctor replied, pulling out a tiny vial from his pocket, an affectionate smile lighting his face. He couldn't believe the change Jack had undergone. This man whose 'Hello's' were also counted as flirting at one time, didn't even care to ask the name of his beautiful companion. He hoped that Ianto Jones was worth his Captain's pains.

Fifteen minutes later, the antidote had been injected into Ianto's body and the Doctor started to leave. "See you around then, Captain. Your Mr. Jones should be conscious in three hours, at the maximum."

"Sure Doctor. By the way, this is?" asked the immortal, finally realising that the Doctor hadn't arrived alone.

"Captain Jack, meet Donna Noble."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for not introducing myself before, was a bit busy with this Welshman," Jack apologised.

"Oh, it's ok. Nice to meet you too," replied Donna, accepting the Captain's stretched out hand.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack sat by Ianto's side, waiting for his lover to wake up. He gently ran his fingers through the Welshman's hair.

"You're going to be fine, I know that," he whispered. It had been two hours since the Doctor had injected the antidote into Ianto's body and the man was still unconscious. Jack put his arms around Ianto as he waited for a sign of consciousness from his lover.

Even though he'd been waiting for it, Jack couldn't help jumping in surprise when he felt the younger man's chest expand slightly.

"Yan?"

His lover smiled softly and uttered a weak "Hey."

"Are you feeling okay? Try to move, see if -" The immortal was cut off by a pair of lips that drew him into a tender kiss.

"I'm fine, and since I was able to lift my head and kiss you, I guess the antidote worked. Any more questions Captain?" Ianto asked with a cheeky grin pasted on his face. Jack shook his head and kissed the other man again. But he soon stopped the assault on the Welshman's mouth and started planting soft butterfly kisses on his jaw. Slowly and passionately, he moved towards the younger man's neck, taking his time to lick the sensitive spot at the nape of his neck. Ianto's moan was enough an award for the Captain as he moved lower, his fingers unbuttoning the Welshman's shirt.

"Jack... stop... we're still at the hub... Jack! Ahh... no..." Ianto panted, pushing Jack away half-heartedly.

"HARKNESS!!! Take the tea-boy home if you're so sex deprived, but spare us!" cried Owen as he entered the main hub only to be greeted by the sight of his boss ambushing the now fully conscious archivist.

"Oh no! That was sweet!" exclaimed John as the girls giggled and Ianto pushed Jack off himself and got up.

"Girls, _and _John, STOP GIGGLING! And don't give me that look Owen, you're the one who's got the bloody wrong timing."

"_I've_ got a wrong timing?! Or is it the fact that _you _can't leave him alone even for a few minutes? Anyway, you'd better be off now. Ianto, you make your way to the autopsy bay, I'll give you a quick check," Owen ordered as he moved to the autopsy bay.

"Remember the dinner tonight, 8 PM sharp," Jack whispered into Ianto's ear as the latter followed Owen.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Ianto paced his living room nervously as he waited for Jack. He'd come home for some rest after Owen had said he was completely fine. Now, it was two minutes and forty six seconds before eight 'o' clock and he was walking around in his black suit, purple shirt and red tie, waiting for his lover. He was so engrossed in his thoughts about tonight's dinner that the sudden ringing of the doorbell made him jump in alarm.

"Hey, gorgeous," said Jack as he leant in to kiss Ianto's cheek as soon as the Welshman opened the door. Ianto couldn't utter a word as he admired Jack, who had, for a change, donned a suit as well; blue in colour, paired up with a white shirt.

"Ready to leave?" asked the captain.

"Uh... yeah, let's go," muttered Ianto as he walked out the door and locked it before accompanying Jack down the stairs.

Two hours later, Ianto found himself being led into the restaurant's garden. The place was not illuminated by any artificial lamps but the moon stood high in the sky and the stars twinkled with all their strength as Jack knelt down in front of Ianto.

"Ianto, I don't have words to express all that you make me feel. It's as if you make me complete. You can make me smile even after I've had a hell of a day chasing Weevils, you can calm me down with just a touch of your hand, you can make me go crazy by just a whisper. I won't say you're the first person I've loved in my life, 'cause that would be a lie but I can say that you're like no other person I've ever loved. And I want the world to know that. So here's exactly what I promised you. We're here under the night sky, the stars gazing at us. And I'm asking you, Ianto Jones, will you marry me?" The immortal pulled out a small black velvet box and flipped it open.

"Of course I will Jack," replied Ianto with tears in his eyes. Jack slid the platinum band onto his lover's ring finger and kissed him.

"I love you, Yan."

"Love you too, Jack."

Both of them stood there in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity. "We should go home," Ianto whispered.

"Yeah, we should," agreed Jack but stayed still.

"I don't wanna move."

"But we can't make love here; the restaurant people might have a problem with that."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack kissed Ianto softly as he pushed his lover onto the bed. His tongue explored every corner of Ianto's mouth while his fingers worked on the Welshman's shirt buttons slowly, their coats having been discarded in the living room itself.

Jack's lips planted feather soft kisses on Ianto's exposed chest as the younger man worked on removing his lover's shirt and trousers. Ianto let out a moan as Jack's cold tongue licked his left nipple until it was harder than possible. His cock too twitched under the immortal's ministrations.

"Jack... I'm close... I want you right now," he whispered, his voice hoarse with arousal. Realising his lover's need, Jack quickly reached for the drawer on the bedside table and got the lube out. Wetting his fingers liberally with the gel, he slowly pressed a single digit inside Ianto. He felt the Welshman buck up in response. Encouraged, he pushed in another finger while he adjusted himself to lie on top of his lover, kissing him as he prepared him. When he felt that it was enough and couldn't hold himself any longer, his own cock painfully hard, he pulled out his fingers. Ianto moaned into the kiss at the loss of warmth.

However, his discomfort was short-lived as Jack thrusted into him just a moment later. Ianto arched his back to give his lover better access.

"Harder..." he gasped as he moved his body up and down, not satisfied with Jack's achingly slow pace.

The Welshman's screams and moans as Jack's cock encountered his prostate were enough to bring the immortal to his climax. The two came together, shouting each other's name.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"You haven't still gone to check out that hotel Tosh suggested, have you?" asked Ianto as he came to the living room and sat next to Jack who was busy penning down the menu for the wedding dinner.

"No, I thought we could go there together today evening. It's _our _wedding not just mine, do you remember that?" teased Jack as he looked up from the list and put an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Would you let me forget?"

"Never," came the reply accompanied by a kiss on the cheek.

"You don't like the idea of the ceremony in a hotel ballroom, do you?" asked Ianto, realising the reason why Jack was putting this off.

"Yan, are you sure you weren't one of those Torchwood One's telepathic projects?"

"Jack, I'm asking seriously!"

"Well, I'm not too keen about it but if you want -"

"My tad owns a farmhouse an hour away from Glasgow, what do you think?"

"That's - that's so awesome Yan!"

"Glad you like the idea. We'll ask tad about it when we meet him tomorrow." He smiled as Jack cringed slightly at the mention of the next day's ordeal. "How's the list going? And what about the guest list?"

"Well, we haven't got too many people to invite; it's just the team, Martha, Mickey, John, your family, Alice and Steven, Doctor and Donna. That's it."

"Yeah, I guess. Now, we've got to set the invitation design, write our vows... Oh God, Jack! There's still so much to do!"

"Relax Yan, we'll manage," reassured Jack as he squeezed his fiancé's shoulder. "By the way, you also gotta meet Alice."

"Oh, fuck!"

----------------------XxX----------------------

Big Thanks to _random-nasha, IantoJonesLover, gurugirl, moonfoot13, -xx, thunderincrimson, Dr. Ellie, JantoForever21, Phoenixclara, milady dragon, Ela._ for your wonderful reviews. You guys are definitely the best.

To all those who added the story on alert/ fav list, my heartiest gratitude guys. I love you so much but I have a little request. Even though it's great to see so many names on the lists, I would really appreciate feedback. I'd love to know what you think, whether there's a specific part you liked a lot or a particular part you didn't like at all.

See you soon guys. I'll try and update as soon as I can.


	8. 08 InLaws!

Hey guys. Here's the scene we've all been waiting for (well, I had been waiting for this one.) Jack's dreaded meeting with his in-laws and Ianto's nervous meet with Alice.

I think I should inform you that I had my maths exam today which did not go as well as I had planned (basically because Probablity sucks and has a weightage of 10 marks out of 100) So, cheer me up with your wonderful reviews. And, as always, constructive criticism and suggestions are more than welcome.

Thanks a million to Hydrojen for being such a wonderful beta and to you all for being such great readers. 

* * *

"Hey Yan, let's have a deal. If you go and meet your parents and let me go home, I'll not tell you to come and meet Alice and Steven. What do you think?" proposed Jack as Ianto parked the car out side the Jones' house.

"No, no and no. Come on Jack, it's going to be fine. You've faced hundreds and thousands of aliens and you're afraid of your fiancé's family?" He squeezed his lover's hand and started to get out of the car. Sighing, Jack acknowledged his defeat and followed the Welshman out of the car and to the door.

The door was opened by a frail looking woman. She might have looked weak but Jack noticed that her eyes were full of confidence. Her face was pretty, must have been beautiful in her younger years. She smiled at both of them and pulled Ianto into a hug.

"Mam, this is Jack," the young man introduced.

"Good evening, Mrs. Jones"

"Good evening, though we'd prefer if you address me and David as Mam and Tad, after all, you're going to be a part of the family very soon."

"Oh sure, Mam," said Jack as he, too, was given a generous hug by her before she ushered them into the living room. _One down, three more to go_, he thought, smiling.

Rhiannon and Johnny were perched in a love seat while David Jones sat on a recliner. The three stood up as they saw Ianto approach with his mother and a handsome stranger.

Jack shook hands with the two men and gave Rhiannon a quick hug before settling down.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Jack. Ianto was so going on about you the last time I called," said Rhiannon, fondly remembering her brother's ramblings and the following heated argument with her husband about her brother being engaged to a man.

"Nice to meet you too. Though if Ianto had told more me about his beautiful sister, we would have met much earlier," Jack replied with his 1000-watt grin as Rhiannon blushed.

"Stop flirting with my sister!" Ianto whispered urgently.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Jack whispered back.

"Me? Not at all. But Johnny might be."

"Oh don't worry, your brother-in-law's gonna love me," Jack reassured him with by taking his fiancé's hand in his and squeezing it.

The little exchange didn't go unnoticed by the Jones family. Rhiannon and Ianto's mother, Sara, smiled widely, content to see the blissful expression on the faces of the couple, just by holding hands. David too allowed himself a small smile with a twinkle in his eyes. Johnny, however, was still glaring daggers at the Captain for attempting to flirt with his wife.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"I can't imagine that! Who thought _you, _of all people, could have been a naughty kid!" laughed out Jack as Ianto's mother and sister told him stories of Ianto's childhood, with interesting inputs from his father.

"Naughty is a huge understatement! I remember, he was around three when he -"

"Shut up Rhi!" exclaimed Ianto as his sister started with another anecdote.

"Ok, sorry Yannikins," chuckled Rhiannon as she saw Ianto wince at the nickname. "No more naughty kid stories. But seeing that Jack's gonna marry you, I think he has a right to know about the first girl you got home."

"Nooo," Ianto groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Our dear Ianto was six when he had this friend Kristen. A sweet girl she was, you know, with those blue eyes and big pigtails. So one day, he brings her home and says, 'Mam, Tad, meet Kristen. She and I are gonna marry this Sunday at the church,' and he looked so cute, we all rolled with laughter while he and poor Kristen looked at us, dazed!"

"Yan," Jack pouted. "That's so unfair! When you introduced her to your family, you'd already got the date and venue fixed! But look at us, still struggling to find a date you like," Jack pouted.

"At least I suggested a good venue. And in your childish stories, we forgot about that!" chided the Welshman. "Tad, we were wondering if we could have the ceremony in your farmhouse near Glasgow, if that's fine with you?"

"Of course son, why not!"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hey Jack, why don't you and I go for a little walk? Just to know each other better?" suggested Johnny.

"Uhmm sure." Jack glanced, a bit nervously, at Ianto and Rhiannon, both of whom were as surprised as him but nodded.

As soon as they stepped outside the door, a fist connected with Jack's jaw.

"Ugh that'll bruise now," he murmured rubbing his jaw. "What was that for?" he asked out aloud.

"That was for flirting with my wife. And this -" he said, accompanying his reply with another punch "- is for turning my wife's brother into a poof. Now we're ok and can talk. So first thing, what do you want from the poor guy? Don't give me all the 'love' shite. I know how gullible my brother-in-law and his family are but don't take me to be the same. So, tell me, what's it that you _really _want? I'll get you a new toy if that's what you're looking for. But no, I'm not letting you get Ianto into this trap. The guy's been hurt enough for a lifetime, what with losing his girlfriend and all."

"Ok let's get it straight. First, you'd rather not use the word poof or anything similar in front of me. You live in the 21st century, don't act like a fucking 17th century guy. Second, I don't care whether or not you believe this but I love Ianto. And as long as he's sure of that, I don't give a fuck about anyone who doubts it. I know how much he's been hurt and trust me, there nothing else that hurts me more than his pain. I think I've said all that I want to. You are free to form any opinions you want. Now, if you don't mind, my fiancé would be waiting for me," Jack finished and turned around to go back before he did something rash. But before he could leave, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Uhmm... I believe that you really love him. Guess I'll have to live with that," Johnny chuckled. "I'm sorry I hit you but let me make it clear, I'm not sorry for what I said. You hurt him and I'm gonna castrate you and peel your skin off your body."

_Well that'd be a new way of dying_, Jack thought smugly. "I'll make sure of that. And thanks for caring so much for him. He's lucky to have such a great family to watch his back."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Now I'm thinking I should have accepted your deal," said Ianto as he rubbed his hands nervously while they walked up to Alice's door.

"Don't worry, baby, it'll be okay. I've already told Alice about us and she's looking forward to meet you. And Steven, well, Ally tells me that he's been jumping around waiting for Uncle Ianto. So just take a deep breath and come," Jack reassured his lover as he rung the doorbell with one hand and held Ianto's hand in the other.

A few moments later, the door was opened to reveal Alice with Steven smiling widely at her side.

"Dad, it's been so long," Alice whispered as she hugged her dad. "And you must be Ianto," she said, louder than earlier.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you," replied Ianto, giving her a nervous smile.

"Nice to meet you too. This is Steven, my son," she introduced as the four of them walked in and settled themselves in the living room.

"Hello Uncle Ianto, nice to meet you," said Steven stretching out his hand for a handshake.

"You too Steven," Ianto replied, taking his hand while Alice and Jack stared at the boy.

"Steve, soldier, are you feeling a bit off?"

"No, Uncle Jack, I'm fine."

"Feverish?"

"No."

"Someone at school said something?"

"No."

"Then why weren't you jumping up on me like you usually do? And why are you acting like a mini gentleman?" asked Jack, exasperated.

"Mum said that Uncle Ianto works at the Special Ops with you and likes discipline. So, if I don't behave, he'll put me in jail."

"Well, if I was that much into discipline, I wouldn't be marrying you Uncle, of all people, would I?" asked Ianto, picking up the boy and placing him in his lap while they all laughed.

"So you're not gonna put me in jail?"

"Not a chance. But we could send Uncle Jack there, he's been a naughty boy."

"Yeah, that'll be cool. And we can also play cops and robbers."

"Yeah, now stop plotting against me, both of you. Stevie, why don't you show Uncle Ianto some of your video games while I talk to your mum?" Jack ruffled up his grandson's hair making him pout. But at the suggestion, the boy jumped down from Ianto's lap and pulled his hand to take the Welshman to his room.

"So, what do you think?" asked Jack.

"Does it matter?" his daughter counter-questioned, with a playful smile on her face.

"Of course it does. Come on, tell me." Jack put an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"He's nice. Are you happy with him?"

"Very."

"And he know you're - uhm - immortal?"

"Yeah, has seen me die quite a lot and now has taken the responsibility to stop me from dying unless I absolutely have to."

Alice chuckled and slapped him on the head. "Can't you ever be serious about this dying thing of yours? Or actually, not dying thing."

"Okay, okay, no more jokes about it. God! You two are just the same with this!"

"I think I like my new stepfather."

"What do you mean by new? He's the first stepfather you'll have, or the first stepparent for that matter."

"Fine, I like my stepfather. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Ally, we, I and Ianto that is, talked about this and we were wondering if you'd mind -"

"Dad, be straightforward," urged Alice.

"Oh, okay, we want to be an active part in your and Steven's life. If you both don't mind."

" I guess Steven would love that," she answered as she glanced at her son who was coming back to the living room with Ianto, both chatting animatedly.

Jack wished to ask her for a more elaborate answer but was interrupted by his grandson and fiancé's arrival. However, the look on her face suggested that she was less opposed to the idea as she would have been two months ago.

----------------------XxX----------------------

* * *

Thanks a lot to Milady Dragon, random-nasha, , moonfoot13 and gurugirl for your beautiful reviews.

RubyDust, welcome to the story, I guess. Thanks a ton for taking out time to review.

Stay with me guys, coming up next is the wedding. Yay

Love  
Nitz xx


	9. 09 Wedding

A/N: Hey everyone!! What's up? Here's the wedding chapter, finally! Hope you enjoy it. Do review and let me know.

Thanks a ton to my lovely beta Hydrojen for her wonderful work :)

* * *

"Donna, do you like weddings?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah! I once attended the wedding of my cousin Lorraine… wait, why are you asking?"

"Well, it seems like we've been invited to a wedding!"

"Whose?"

"Captain Jack Harkness," he replied, handing her the invitation.

"_A little heart once asked_

_'What is the meaning of love?'_

_It wondered what it meant_

_Was it all about a kiss and a hug?_

_Searching for answers _

_The heart set out into the world_

_That was when it met a heart _

_That made it flutter like a bird_

_Without any words, now it knew_

_Love was honey straight from the hive_

_It said to the other heart_

_'Love has given me life'_

_The heart now settled beautifully_

_In its new life with its beloved_

_Blessed by heaven and earth_

_Wishes to share its bliss_

_Tied into an eternal knot_

_It plans to take the unbreakable vow_

_You are invited to be a witness_

_As they seal the promise of love with their kiss_

_Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones invite you to grace their wedding with your presence_"

She read out aloud from the invitation card. "Wow! It's at a farmhouse, that's so sweet, don't you think so Doctor?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yes. I guess we should turn the TARDIS back towards earth. Won't be good to be late this time…"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"TOSHIKO!!" shouted Jack.

"Yeah, I'm here? What is it now, Jack?" the Japanese woman asked as she entered Jack's room. Since the last two hours, she'd made exactly fourteen trips to Jack's room, twice because he wasn't sure if the beige shirt she'd chosen for him was good enough, once when he couldn't find the ring (which was lying right in front of him), four times to ask if his hair was fine and the rest for equally trivial things. Last time she'd even considered giving him a sedative or at least a tranquilizer. But Owen had said, "Come on Tosh, it's his big day. He's just nervous." Yeah, easy for him to say, he wasn't running around from one room to another!

"Just wanted to ask, how do I look?"

Tosh went up to the immortal and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Jack, you're looking absolutely gorgeous. Don't worry at all, ok? Just sit down and relax."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"So let's see, watch – yes. Ring - yes…" Ianto started mumbling to himself.

"Ianto, Stop doing that! This is the nineteenth time you're doing your checklist thing," scolded his sister. "You've got everything. Now all you've got to do is go there and get married. So until then, shut up and sit down."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack smiled widely as he and Ianto stood at the temporary stage in the farmhouse fields. The place was beautiful with all the scenic beauty of the countryside; he'd fallen in love with it the first time when Ianto had brought him there. But with the dim lights (all planned by his wonderful lover) and the cool breeze, it was paradise.

His smile grew wider as he looked at Ianto. His lover and soon-to-be husband was wearing a black suit with his dark red shirt, as Jack had asked him to. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Ianto's smile. It was strange how, even after a lifetime of centuries, these little things about the Welshman never failed to make him jittery.

They took each other's hands and turned to the minister.

"We are here to celebrate the bonding of these two beautiful souls, two hearts coming together to become one," declared the minister. "Ianto Jones, do you accept Jack Harkness as your lawfully wedded husband, your life partner, throughout joy and pain?"

Ianto looked at Jack and smiled. "I do."

"And Jack Harkness, do you accept Ianto Jones as your lawfully wedded husband, your life partner, throughout joy and pain?"

"I do," Jack replied, looking into Ianto's eyes all the time.

Owen, who had also donned a suit on Tosh's insistence, brought the immortal out of his reverie by tapping on his shoulder (not too lightly) and handing him the ring.

"Today I promise you my heart

My body, my life and my soul

I'll forever share your joys and hurt

'Cause my love, you make me whole," Jack said softly as he slipped the ring onto Ianto's finger.

"I make this promise, today, my darling

To be, forever and ever, with you

I may be near or I may be far

But my love for you shall always be true," Ianto spoke softly as he put the ring on Jack's finger.

As Jack immediately put his arm around Ianto, pulling him close and kissing him, there was a chorus of 'awwww's' from the guests, but the couple were blissfully unaware of anything else but each other.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"So, ready for our first dance as a married couple?" Ianto asked as he offered his hand to Jack.

"Of course," replied his husband, taking the offered hand. He bit back a remark about acting like a corny wife as his heart raced a little in anticipation. He wondered what song Ianto had chosen for the dance.

Ianto placed one hand on Jack's waist while the other was entwined in his husband's hand, the linked hands resting on the immortal's shoulder.

_When our tears have reached the sea_

_A part of you will live in me_

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail_

_New wing is gonna find your sail_

_That's where are journey starts_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Just like the waves turn by the shore_

_We're gonna keep on coming back for more_

_'Cause we don't ever wanna stop_

_Out in this brave new world you seek_

_All the valleys and the peaks _

_And I can see you on the top_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

A tear rolled down Jack's cheek. He looked at Ianto to find that his husband too was trying to hold back his own tears. Smiling tightly, he held Ianto closer. "Even in a million years, I could never forget you Yan. You're the one who made me human again, truly brought me back to life, took away from the beast that I'd become. You're the only one who ever loved the real me and I could never forget you, I could never find anyone else after…" Jack whispered hoarsely.

Ianto wanted to tell Jack to find love after him, not to think like this, but he knew there would be better times to talk about that. For now, all he wanted was to live these brief moments with Jack, his husband.

He placed his forehead on Jack's shoulder as they swayed to the music.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Ianto, where are we going?" asked Jack as he sat in the car with Ianto. He'd been whisked away by the Welshman from the wedding dinner and was now being driven to God knew where.

"We're going for our honeymoon."

"And where are we going for our honeymoon?" asked his husband.

"Jack, if you don't stop asking questions, I'll gag and blindfold you," Ianto warned.

"Ah, I'd love that. Maybe we could also add handcuffs to the equation?"

"Jack! Shut up and let me drive," Ianto said, exasperated. Then on second thoughts, he took a turn and drove to his apartment.

"We're going to your_ flat_ for our honeymoon?"

"Jack, I thought I told you to shut up. And no, I just need to pick up something. Wait here, I'll be back in a moment."

----------------------XxX----------------------

When Ianto came back, he was holding a light brown backpack in his hand.

"What's in there?"

"Patience, Captain, have some patience," the Welshman replied as he tossed the bag to the backseat and settled in the driver's seat. Then he pulled out a black silk blindfold and covered Jack's eyes.

"Thought I might as well use half the idea," he explained to the surprised, but leering, immortal.

----------------------XxX----------------------

After a half an hour drive, Jack found himself lying on a mattress somewhere. And there he was, back after so long, his hands over his head, handcuffed to the metal loops in the wall. The blindfold was still there, keeping him from knowing where they were.

"Ian-" he started.

"Shhh," Ianto hushed him. "I never said you could speak."

"Sorry, _Sir_," Jack said cheekily, earning a harsh slap. That definitely silenced him.

He could feel Ianto's talented fingers unbuttoning his shirt, teasing his chest with feather-soft touches. Within three minutes, Jack was entirely naked, his shirt and coat having been slipped off his arms by removing the handcuffs, one at a time, and his impressive erection was throbbing, craving for release. Jack had to admit that he was extremely turned on the moment Ianto had blindfolded him and the rough handling and handcuffs had driven him over the edge.

"Want to know where we are?" Ianto suddenly whispered into his ear. With Ianto's breath caressing his skin, Jack found it impossible to speak. So he merely nodded.

"Remember the warehouse where we caught Myfanwy?" Ianto said as his finger trailed down Jack's chest.

Jack's mind immediately ran back to the last time he'd been here with Ianto. How they'd both rolled on the ground, finally stopping with Ianto on top of him, their lips so close yet not touching at all. However, Ianto did not give the immortal too much time to be nostalgic and marked his territory with a sharp bite at the over-sensitive spot where his neck met the collar bone, making Jack hiss. The stab of pain was followed by a wave of pleasure as Ianto licked the bitten spot.

"Ahh, Ianto!!" moaned Jack as the Welshman sucked at his right nipple while using his fingers to toy with the left one. His other hand stroked the immortal's balls, squeezing and pulling at them every now and then.

"Did I say you could speak?" Ianto growled as he harshly bit the nipple he was sucking.

----------------------XxX----------------------

After a heavy session, Jack and Ianto lay panting on the mattress, holding each other.

"Ya know, not that I'm complaining, but normally people do something romantic on their honeymoon," Jack teased.

"Well, I've learnt that with Captain Jack Harkness, nothing is ever normal," replied Ianto. "But I'll have you know that I had booked a nice resort near the countryside for us. It's all because of your silly handcuffs comment that my libido got better of me."

"I'm glad it did," Jack winked. "But do we still have that resort booked?"

"For two days."

"Let's go then?"


	10. 10 Epilogue

A/N: Hi everyone. It's kinda bitter sweet for me. Here's the final chapter of Paradise Lost for you guys.

A big thanks to all my dear readers who9 stuck with me throughout the story. Thanks to all those who added it on favourite/alert list and to those who took time out to review. You guys really boosted up my morale. Thanks a ton guys. I love you all

Most importantly, thanks to Hydrojen for being my beta and making me more aware of a few things that are revealed in CoE (which I blalantly try to ignore but nonetheless, I got the correct name for Rhiannon's husband).

I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Do review and let me know.

The last thing now, I'll be accepting prompts/requests/challenges for Torchwood fics. Anything except Gwack will do. So if you have anything, post it in a review or shot me a message. I'll be l;ooking forward to it :)

Now let's get on with the story...

Jack pushed the naked Ianto onto the bed and positioned himself in between the Welshman's thighs. He pulled open the drawer of the bedside stand and grabbed the whipped cream can that he'd placed there earlier. Shaking it quickly, the immortal brought the nozzle down and sprayed the cream directly over Ianto's nipple, hearing him moan and arch up against the can as it hit the hyper-sensitive bud. "Hmmm I love to make you writhe," he whispered before taking the can and spraying cream directly into his lover's navel, making him moan even more. Angling the nozzle down, Jack circled the base of Ianto's cock. And then carefully he pushed the Welshman's thighs open. Spreading his arse cheeks and spraying the cream over the tight ring; he grinned as he heard Ianto gasp in pleasure.

Ianto panted hard as he tried to think through his husband's ministrations. But he was so turned on right now that he couldn't care less.

Jack tossed the can away and leaned down, licking around one nipple and then the other, lapping up the cream as he did so. Swirling his tongue over and around the erect nipple. He smiled as Ianto bucked underneath him.

"Oh God, Jack!" Ianto moaned as he fisted the sheets and arched up against Jack causing him to smear the cream all over his taut abdomen.

Jack reached out and put his hands on Ianto's hips to hold him down as he moved down and ran his tongue teasingly around his navel. "God you taste amazing, Yan!" he purred as he began to smear the cream over Ianto's stomach.

Ianto whined and whimpered as he wriggled beneath Jack. The immortal brought his free hand down and wrapped it around Ianto's cock, steadily stroking him, smearing cream up his shaft and over the head. The next thing Ianto felt was Jack swallowing him, all in one go.

"Ah, Jack!" Ianto moaned as he arched up into the older man's mouth, forcing his cock all the way down his throat.

The Captain continued to move up and down the Welshman's length, tasting the unique taste of his husband mingled with that of the cream. Using the cream as lube, he pushed one finger inside the Welshman followed by another. Ianto moaned and grasped Jack's hair tightly as the fingers brushed past his prostate.

"Jack... please... I'm gunna… ahhhh... cum!" he whimpered.

John smiled around Ianto's cock and hummed slightly, sending vibrations throughout the younger man's body. He heard the hitch in Ianto's breathing and felt him arch up as he came with a loud cry. Swallowing everything greedily, he grinned down at his spent lover. "You're so sexy when you come."

Having pleasured his lover, he pulled out his fingers and aligned his cock against Ianto's taught hole. Slowly, he entered his lover while his tongue assaulted the other man's mouth.

Once he felt Ianto adjust to his entire length, he started moving in a slow yet steady rhythm. He smiled into the kiss as Ianto arched and moved under him, making him to increase his pace. "Yes! Faster... Jack... yeah, there..." Ianto panted, his words punctuated by kisses.

"Ianto!" Jack cried as he came, filling the Welshman.

"Happy Anniversary, Yan," Jack whispered as they both lay holding each other.

"You too, Jack. Thanks for such a wonderful present."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Jack, get up! We're gunna be late again," Ianto yelled at his sleeping husband while he himself made breakfast. Even after ten minutes, he heard no signs of life from the bedroom, except for Jack's snoring (not that he'd say the word snore to the Captain). Ianto went into the bedroom and pushed Jack off the bed.

"Oww! That hurt, Yan!"

"It wouldn't have if you'd woken up on your own," chided the Welshman. "Now, get up and get ready. We're already going to be late. At least we can try to get to the hub before Owen."

Without a word, Jack started to rush to the bathroom, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to argue about their work ethics with Ianto.

"Wait," Ianto beckoned as he went up to Jack, who was standing at the bathroom door. He gave the immortal a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before pushing him into the shower.

Glancing at the ring in his finger, Ianto smiled, realising how lucky he was to have this wonderful Captain to himself. He wondered how the entire year had slipped past._ Torchwood, sex and coffee, of course_, he thought answering his own question.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hey, Eye-Candy! You're late," stated John as Ianto and Jack strolled into the hub. Martha had left with the Doctor after the wedding while John had stayed, now working as a valuable member of the Torchwood team.

"All because of Jack. He wouldn't wake up sooner," Ianto explained as he walked to the kitchenette.

"My fault? You're the reason why I was awake till late night!"

"Hey now, as much as I'd love to know what you guys did, I'm sure that Owen wouldn't appreciate it," John said as Owen entered.

"What wouldn't I appreciate?"

"John thinks you wouldn't be interested in knowing how hard I fucked Ianto last night and how-"

"Jack! John's right, I'm not interested. Ianto, my coffee? And also, I'd love it if you could get Jack to shut up for a while."

"Here's your coffee, but as for Jack being quiet, I don't think you'll like my methods," Ianto smirked as he handed the coffee to Owen, John and Jack and went to Toshiko's desk to give hers.

"Ugh, you're both the same!"

----------------------XxX----------------------


End file.
